Akcia verzus Reakcia
by hp-black
Summary: Jednorázovka napísana na prianie Verky.


Akcia verzus Reakcia

Skvelé! Dostala padáka! Tento večer už ani nemôže byť horší. Pred dvoma hodinami sa doma nahodila do úplne nových čiernych čipkovaných šiat, ktoré boli hriešne krátke, vlasy si upravila do francúzskeho uzla, pery natrela krvavočerveným rúžom a vhupla do lodičiek na vysokom opätku. Cítila sa fakt úžasne – príťažlivo a zvodne. A potom prišla tá pomyselná facka rovno na jej líce.

„Grangerová, čo tu robíte?" spýtal sa jej šéf, len čo ju zbadal vojsť do nádherne vyzdobenej sály.

Hermiona trochu prekvapene zaklipkala očami. „No... prišla som predsa na oslavu päťstého výročia otvorenia tejto budovy ako budovy Ministerstva kúzel. Poslali ste mi predsa pozvánku."

„Ja?" vyjavene vyhŕkol. „Ja som vám žiadnu pozvánku neposlal."

Tak toto bolo fakt smiešne. „Neposlal?" zarazene sa spýtala Hermiona. Znamenalo to teda, že tam nemá čo robiť? Ale prečo? Veď aj ona pracovala pre ministerstvo!

„Nie," razantne jej odpovedal, „poslal som vám výpoveď, nie pozvánku!"

Zabralo tri pomalé nádychy a výdychy, aby si plne uvedomila, čo povedal. Aby jej ten fakt presiakol až do mozgu, ktorý sa takej smiešnej nelogickej veci bránil. „Prosím?" vyhŕkla, hlas jej preskočil. Pomaly sa jej začala zmocňovať panika.

„Povedal som, že som vám poslala výpoveď," netrpezlivo odvrkol a nepokojne sa poobzeral okolo seba. „Vravíte, že sa to nejako pomiešalo a vašu výpoveď dostal niekto iný?"

„Výpoveď?" nevedela sa z toho spamätať Hermiona.

„Áno, Grangerová, som si istý, že viete, čo to slovo znamená," sarkasticky povedal jej objemný bývalý vedúci.

„Ale prečo?" Nuž, možno mala trochu extrémnejšie metódy a nebála sa nahlas – niekedy veľmi nahlas – povedať svoj názor na tých, ktorí sa správajú ku škriatkom horšie ako k zvieraťu, ale to predsa nebol dôvod na výpoveď! Alebo bol?

„Vy dobre viete prečo. Niekoľkokrát som vás varoval, aby ste si dávali pozor na ten váš britký jazyk, no očividne ste ma ignorovali. Sťažnosti na vás sa začali kopiť a ja ich už nemôžem ignorovať. Ak chcete, môžete skúsiť šťastie v oddelení pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva. Viem, že tam zháňajú ľudí a s vašou povahou tam dokonale zapadnete," povedal jej jedným dychom a potom sa odtiaľ čo najrýchlejšie vyparil.

Hermiona si odvrkla a načiahla sa po pohári s ohnivou whiskey. Vraj to má skúsiť na oddelení pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva! Pche! Hádam si naozaj nemyslel, že by čo i len na sekundu zvažovala pracovať na oddelení, kde je vedúcim Malfoy! To bude radšej predávať v kiosku časopisy. A okrem toho, milovala svoju prácu! Bolo to niečo zmysluplné. Snaha o lepšie podmienky pre domácich škriatkov a celkové zlepšenie ich života malo veľký zmysel a pre ňu to nebola iba práca, ale aj vášeň. Nuž, možno preto, lebo si niektoré veci brala príliš osobe, nakoniec skončila s nesprávne zaslanou výpoveďou. Ktovie, kto ju dostal miesto nej...

„Vidím, že Weasley sa ti znova vyznal z nehynúcej lásky," povedal niekto vedľa nej a ona sa zvrtla na barovej stoličke.

Mlafoy! Už len toho tu teraz potrebovala. Namysleného, arogantného egoistu!

„O čom zase hovoríš, Malfoy?" ľahostajne sa spýtala a svoju pozornosť radšej zamerala na tekutinu, ktorá sa vďaka svetlu zo sviečok v pohári zlatisto trblietala.

„Piješ, to u teba nie je zvykom. Usúdil som teda, že Weasley ti znova vyznal lásku a ty si sa radšej uchýlila k alkoholu, než aby si ho rovno povracala," povedal s úškrnom na tvári, no Hermiona sa od neho už odvrátila a nevidela to. „Nečakane diplomatické, ja by som to nutkanie asi nedokázal potlačiť."

Hermiona si vzdychla a odpila si z pohára, ktorý bol v poradí už... piaty alebo šiesty. „Na ministerstve sú tucty iných ľudí, tak mi prosím ťa povedz, prečo si si musel na mučenie vybrať práve mňa?"

Malfoy pokrčil plecami. „Odpoveď je veľmi jednoduchá, Grangerová. Je zábavné pozerať sa, ako zakaždým vybuchneš."

Vlastne takú odpoveď čakala. Čo iné by aj mohla od ignoranta, ako je Malfoy očakávať? „To ťa to stále aj po toľkých rokoch baví? Užívaš si stereotyp? Človek by povedal, že ty nie si ten typ."

Blondiak sa na ňu zamračil. Na jeho vkus bola až príliš pokojná. Možno to spôsobil ten alkohol. Ktovie prečo vlastne toľko pila. „Čo sa stalo, Grangerka?"

„Čo myslíš?

„Prečo piješ?"

„Och," vyhŕkla a hystericky sa zachichotala. Zmĺkla však rýchlejšie, než by sa jej opilecký smiech zmenil v zúfalý plač. Aj keď bola opitá, plakať si pred ním nedovolila. „Ty to ešte nevieš. Nuž, poctím ťa možnosťou dozvedieť sa to ako prvý. Dnes som dostala výpoveď."

Zasmial sa! Ten parchant sa zasmial!

„Čo je na tom také zasrane vtipné?" takmer vykríkla a pár ľudí v ich okolí si ich prezrelo povýšeneckými pohľadmi.

„Byť tebou, dávam si pozor na výrazy, ktoré tu používam," pobavene povedal Malfoy a ona si odfrkla.

„Prečo? Veď už tu nepracujem, nepočul si?"

„Počul, ale úprimne, Grangerová, nič lepšie sa ti ani nemohlo stať. Vždy som si myslel, že je ťa na tom oddelení škoda. Bola si najlepšia študentka na celej škole a ty si sa zahrabala na oddelení úradu vzájomnej spolupráce so škriatkami? Nezdá sa ti to trochu... podradné?"

„No že sa vôbec staráš!" odsekla Hermiona. Alkohol jej nedovolil vidieť ten očividný kompliment, ktorý jej Malfoy práve zložil.

Nešikovne zoskočila z barovej stoličky a Draco okolo nej pre istotu ochranne obtočil ruky, no nedotýkal sa jej. „Čo robíš?"

„Prečo by som to mala povedať zrovna tebe?" mumlala si popod nos. Hlava sa jej nepríjemne točila, preto sa radšej dívala pozorne pod nohy a opatrne kráčala smerom k východu. Aj tak tam nemala prečo zostávať.

„Ideš domov?"

„Preboha, ty si stále tu?" zavrčala na neho. Prečo sa ho nemôže striasť?

Nenútene pokrčil plecami. Nemyslel si, že na plese by mohlo byť niečo zábavnejšie ako opitá Grangererová. „Nemôžem ťa nechať ísť v takomto stave po meste samotnú."

Hermiona sa na neho kyslo zaškľabila. „Samozrejme, že nemôžeš, pretože moje dobro ti tak veľmi leží na srdci!" sarkasticky zvolala a zachichotala sa. Nebolo nič absurdnejšie, než Malfoyove predstieranie, že mu záleží, čo sa s ňou stane.

Zbadala, ako nad ňou prevrátil oči, ale na jej obrovské prekvapenie si obmotal jej ruku okolo svojho predlaktia – obrovský šok bolo už len to, že sa jej dotkol – a viedol ju von z budovy Ministerstva mágie. Vtedy si uvedomila, že to s tým odprevadením domov myslel fakt vážne.

000

„Och, daj mi tie kľúče," netrpezlivo zavrčal Malfoy a vytrhol jej zväzok kľúčov z ochabnutej ruky. Možno na druhý deň ju fakt, že sa ani nevedela trafiť do kľúčovej dierky, zahanbí, ale teraz jej to bolo naozaj jedno.

Blondiak nie veľmi prekvapujúco poľahky odomkol a otvoril dvere. Hermiona vpadla dnu, sťažka sa dotackala k širokej pohodlnej pohovke pieskovej farby a zvalila sa na ňu. Hlavu posediačky zaklonila dozadu, oprela ju o operadlo a zízala na tiene, ktoré vytvárali svetlá pouličných lámp na strope.

„Mám ti urobiť kávu?" ozval sa vedľa nej hlboký hlas a ona sa strhla. Ani si neuvedomila, že Malfoy tam ešte stále je. Myslela si, že odišiel.

Neveselo sa uškrnula. „Dostala som padáka, Malfoy! Vyhodili ma z práce, ktorá bola mojim koníčkom a milovala som ju! Vytriezvenie je to posledné, po čom teraz túžim. Sladké omámenie alkoholom mi vyhovuje."

„Stavím sa, že zajtra ráno to neoceníš."

Pokrčila plecami. Naozaj jej to bolo jedno. Prečo by sa mala zaujímať o zajtrajšok? Veď do práce aj tak nemusí ísť, takže si bude môcť dovoliť preležať celý deň v posteli s bolesťou hlavy a rozbúreným žalúdkom.

„Prečo ma vyhodil?" zaskučala zrazu. „Možno som niekedy bola trochu... intenzívna, ale svoju prácu som mala rada a robila som ju dobre. Lepšie než hociktorý iný pracovník na našom oddelení!" Začula, ako sa Malfoy pri slove intenzívna potichu zasmial, ale ignorovala ho. „A vieš, čo je na tom všetkom najabsurdnejšie?"

Čakala, kým od neho dostane nejakú reakciu a keď to Malfoyovi po krátkom tichu došlo, spýtal sa: „Čo?"

„Mockridge mi navrhol, aby som sa skúsila uchádzať o miesto na oddelení pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva! Na tvojom oddelení!" rozhorčene vyhŕkla.

Draco trhol ramenami a sadol si vedľa nej na pohovku. „Tvoj potenciál by bol na našom oddelení využitý rozhodne lepšie a prospešnejšie."

„Iste," sucho zamumlala. „Ale myslí, že násilia som si užila dosť vo vojne. Teraz chcem mať pokojný život!"

„Nejde tu predsa o prácu aurora, Grangerová. Na mojom oddelení sa zaoberáme väčšinou iba papierovačkami alebo lepšie povedané väčšia časť oddelenia. Ak nechceš mať nič spoločné s prácou v teréne, nikto ťa nútiť nebude."

Hermiona sa napriek svojej viac než trochu omámenej mysli zarazila a zodvihla hlavu, aby sa na neho pozrela. „Ty ma presviedčaš, aby som sa uchádzala o miesto na tvojom oddelení?" Nebola to snáď tá najnezmyselnejšia vec na svete?

„Nepresviedčam ťa o ničom, iba ti objasňujem, ako to tam chodí."

Nuž, možno to robil, ale vyznelo to trochu podozrivo.

„Čo budem robiť?" sama seba sa potichu spýtala a zatvorila oči. Netrvalo dlho a hlava jej klesla na stranu, dopadnúc na Malfoyovo pevné plece.

„Grangerová?" ozval sa po chvíli blondiak. „Grangerová?"

„Čo je?" neochotne sa ozvala podráždeným hlasom.

„Myslel som si, že si zaspala," vysvetlil Malfoy, zacítil, ako sa Grangerová zahmýrila, aby sa lepšie uvelebila na pravej polovici jeho tela a urobila si z neho vankúš. Zachmúril sa. Toto sa mu vôbec nepáčilo.

„Grangerová?"

„Hm?" zabručala a on na krku zacítil, ako z nosa vyfúkla vzduch.

Sťažka prehltol a zatajil dych. Bolo nezvyčajné mať ju tak pritisnutú k sebe, a to najmä preto, že sa jej nikdy predtým nedotkol inak, než iba nedopatrením, keď do nej vrazil alebo keď bol príliš preplnený výťah a on bol nútený pritlačiť sa k nej celou dĺžkou svojej paže. Najčudnejšie na tom bolo však to, že mu to neprekážalo. Neprotivilo sa mu to tak, ako by si bol predstavoval. A toto sa mu páčilo ešte menej.

„Musím už ísť," oznámil jej a chystal sa vstať, lenže ona sa nepohla. Obrátil sa k nej práve vo chvíli, keď sa rozhodla oslobodiť jeho plece o váhu svojej hlavy a v ten okamih sa ich tváre ocitli v znepokojivej blízkosti. Intímnosť tej situácie oboch ochromila. Ich nosy sa dotýkali a ústa boli vzdialené iba niekoľko milimetrov. Ani jeden z nich sa neodvážil prehovoriť alebo sa iba nadýchnuť, no Hermiona to po chvíli nevydržala, vydýchla z pľúc zadržiavaný vzduch a ten zľahka ovial Malfoyove plné pery.

Okamžité skrútenie svalov v podbrušku a zrýchlenie tlkotu srdca musel spôsobiť ten horúci vánok, čo pohladil jeho ústa. Dokonca ho ani neznechucovalo, že z nej bol cítiť alkohol – on sám mal predsa predtým pár pohárikov. Sila, ktorú nebolo možné ovládať, mu pohla rukou a tá dopadla na Grangerovej bok. Po tom sa mu zdalo prirodzené pritlačiť svoje ústa na jej pootvorené červené pery. Bolo to skoro, ako keby ani nevidel inú možnosť, pobozkať ju sa stalo nevyhnutnosťou a on si nebol vôbec istý prečo.

Draco nevedel, či bol viac prekvapený jej kladnou reakciou na jeho bozk alebo zúrivým dobýjaním svojho jazyka do jej úst, keď si uvedomil, že sa od neho neodtiahla. V hlave mu kolovali pochybnosti a dotieravá otázka, o čo sa tu práve pokúša, ale mať jej pery na svojich bolo tak zarážajúco fantastické, že nebolo veľmi ťažké potlačiť svoju racionálnu časť a jednoducho zabudnúť na to, že to, čo práve robí, je úplne nesprávne. Grangerová zrejme došla k rovnakému záveru, pretože to bola ona, kto ho prinútil vstať z pohovky a nasmerovala ich do svojej spálne.

Jemu v tej chvíli naozaj nezáležalo, či sa s ňou pomiluje na gauči alebo na kuchynskej linke – samozrejme, za predpokladu, že to naozaj spelo až tam – ale predpokladal, že posteľ je pre ňu v tom stave tým najlepším a najpohodlnejším riešením. Bol v skutku nadšený tým, že mala na sebe šaty, ktoré boli po rýchlom odopnutí zipsu a jednom prudkom pohybe na zemi. Zľahka ju pritlačil k matracu, jednu ruku jej vnoril do vlasov, ktoré predtým jednoduchým kúzlom zbavil všetkých sponiek, a druhou sa pohrával s ramienkom jej čiernej podprsenky. Intenzita, s akou na ňu reagoval, ho zastihla nepripraveného, no netrvalo dlho a spamätal sa. V tej chvíli mu došlo, že je mu úplne jedno, že pod ním leží Grangerová, kučeravá ženská, ktorú si dlhé roky doberal a robil si z nej srandu. Jej ruky v ňom dokázali vyvolať takú mocnú odozvu, že mu pramálo záležalo na tom, kto bol ich majiteľom. Lenže vedel, že jej by takýto argument zrejme nestačil. Grangerová možno spolupracovala, lenže na ako dlho? Akú dobu jej bude trvať, kým jej dôjde, čo robí a bude ho chcieť od seba odstrčiť?

Niečo také nesmel dopustiť a bol ochotný urobiť čokoľvek, použiť akékoľvek špinavé triky, aby sa to nestalo. Nemohol jej dovoliť premýšľať nad tým. Chcel, aby žobrala o jeho pozornosť, aby bola jej reakcia na neho rovnako búrlivá ako tá jeho. Užíval si jej zalapanie po dychu, keď jej vyzliekol podprsenku a prisal sa jej na prsia, no jeho ušiam oveľa viac lahodilo rozkošné zastonanie, keď ju prstami pohladil cez tenkú, jemne navlhnutú látku nohavičiek.

Ani sa jej nemusel pýtať, či si je istá, že to chce urobiť, pretože jej reakcie vraveli sami za seba. Okrem toho, vôbec si nebol istý, či by sa dokázal v tejto fáze túžby zastaviť a dať z nej ruky preč. Na to už bolo asi príliš neskoro a on ju chcel až priveľmi. Hoci ho to nemalo prekvapiť, zarazilo ho, keď do jeho ucha vydýchla jeho meno, ako náhle do nej prvýkrát prirazil. Možno by sa viac pozastavoval nad tým, keby povedala ‚Malfoy', ale ona vzdychla jeho meno – Draco, a preto sa prichytil pri tom, ako rozmýšľa nad tým, že to celú tú situáciu akosi zintímnilo.

Jednu stranu tváre pritisol k tej jej, neschopný svojim perám odoprieť dotyk jemnej pokožky jej líca. Zacítil, ako prešla jednou rukou po celej dĺžke jeho nahého chrbta, nechtami ho jemnulinko škriabala a dráždila bledú pokožku, až sa zastavila tesne nad krivkou jeho zadku a pritlačila, nútiac ho vnoriť sa do nej hlbšie. Druhou rukou ho pevne chytila vzadu na krku. Za iných okolností by bolo jej pevné zovretie takmer nepríjemné, lenže teraz sa mu zdalo zvláštne uspokojujúce.

Tesná blízkosť a elektrizujúci dotyk jej rozhorúčeného tela jeho rozkoš vybičovali do prekvapivých výšok a z vyvrcholenia spravili takmer neznesiteľne slastný výbuch rozkoše. Niekoľko dlhých minút minú sa spamätával a až potom bol schopný pohnúť svojim telom do strany, aby tak nebol celou váhou na Hermione. Ležal na bruchu s jednou nohou vkliesnenou medzi jej nohy a rukou omotanou okolo jej nahého spoteného tela. Nečudoval sa tomu, že iba mlčala, pretože on bol taký vyčerpaný, že sotva dokázal dýchať. Lebadolo cez nich prehodila tenkú deku a s úmyslom ponechať svoje telo spánku pohla hlavou na stranu, kde sa lícom oprela o vrchnú časť Dracovho čela.

000

O pár týždňov neskôr...

Nemyslite si o nej, že je pokrytec, ktorý hovorí jedno a robí druhé, ale ona fakt potrebovala nejakú prácu! Účty sa nezaplatia samy, jedlo si nekúpi za vzduch a práca na oddelení pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva bola platená celkom dobre, rozhodne lepšie než jej predchádzajúce miesto. A nemyslite si ani to, že jej to nebolo trápne. Išla tam s hanbou takou veľkou, až sa obávala, že ktokoľvek sa na ňu pozrie, uvidí na nej, že sa nehanebne vyspala so svojím budúcim šéfom. A čo bolo horšie, uvedomila si, že to vyzeralo tak, že sa s ním vyspala preto, aby tú prácu dostala.

Iste, nebolo to tak, vedela to ona a bola si viac než istá, že to vedel aj Malfoy. Jednoducho sa to stalo. A hoci nikdy nechápala, ako niekto môže na niečo také povedať, že sa to jednoducho iba stalo – podľa nej sa nič nikdy nestane len tak -, to, čo urobila ona s Malfoyom, inak vysvetliť nevedela.

Ako dospelá žena sa k tomu snažila postaviť veľmi reacionálne a nenafukovať to príliš, ale, úprimne, mali ste vidieť ten rumenec, ktorý mala na tvári, keď o tri dni po tej osudnej noci vstúpila do Malfoyovej kancelárie. Keď sa po trápnom tichu dohodli, že začne pracovať pre jeho oddelenie a prebrali všetky podrobnosti vrátane podpísania zmluvy, Hermiona si nemohla odpustiť pár upozornení.

„_Medzi nami dvoma sa nič nestalo," mrzuto povedala. Naozaj s tým nechcela začínať, ale jednoducho musela – pre pokoj svojej duše. Vedela, že na pokoj duše mala myslieť oveľa skôr, ale každý raz v živote urobí nejakú hlúposť, nie? _

_Malfoyovi sa na tvári objavil ironický úškrn. „Nie? Tak potom sa mi to asi iba snívalo."_

„_To vôbec nie je vtipné. Nechápem, čo to do mňa vošlo, že som urobila takú kolosálnu sprostosť!" mrmlala si popod nos nasrdene. „Nikto, a zdôrazňujem naozaj nikto, sa to nesmie dozvedieť, rozumieš?"_

„_O čom hovoríš? Myslel som si, že sa nič nestalo..." _

_Hermiona ho počastovala podráždeným pohľadom a vstala zo stoličky. „Myslím to vážne. Vieš si predstaviť, ako by to vyzeralo? Čo by si z toho ľudia mohli vyvodiť? Neurobilo by to dobrú reputáciu ani mne, ani tebe, takže radšej drž jazyk za zubami."_

_Nezdalo sa jej, že by tú situáciu bral nejako extra vážne, čo ju poriadne naštvalo. Jasné, pre neho možno bolo bežné spávať každú noc s inou ženou, ale ona rozhodne nebola taký typ. Ju na rozdiel od neho táto cituácia vyviedla z rovnováhy. Ale aký zmysel by malo zostať tam a snažiť sa mu ďalej vysvetľovať, prečo bolo dôležité, aby sa s tým nikde nechválil? Nijaký. Vedela, že ak by to naozaj chcel niekomu povedať, ona by mu v tom určite nezabránila. Preto sa iba zvrtla a kráčala ku dverám. _

„_Grangerová?" _

_Hermiona zastala a pozrela sa na neho. _

„_Musím uznať, že to bolo celkom dobré," povedal jej so samoľúbim úškrnom na tvári. _

_Hermiona očervenela ako paprika. „Drž hubu!" odsekla a vyšla z miestnosti rýchlejšie, než by stihol dodať ešte niečo podobne zahanbujúce._

Takže toto bola Malfoyová prvotná reakcia na ich spoločnú noc – zľahčovanie situácie a posmešky. Lenže to sa ešte dalo prežiť, dalo sa to ignorovať. No potom Hermiona zistila niečo, nad čím nemohla zatvoriť oči a tváriť sa, že to neexistuje. Keď nedostala svoju periódu, neznepokojovala sa veľmi, lebo bola v novej práci a kým sa nezaradila do zabenutého systému, mala neustále čo robiť, takže na premýšľanie o takej banálnosti nezostával čas. Ibaže potom si zapisovala do kalendára jedno stretnutie a zrak jej padol na dni v ostatných mesiacoch, ktoré boli zakrúžkové červeným perom. Vtedy jej došlo, že tento mesiac si do svojho kalendára nepoznačila nič, no aj tak to veľmi neriešila mysliac si, že jej to proste iba mešká. S týmto vysvetlením sa uspokojila do doby, než okolo jej kóje prešiel ako víchor Malfoy so zamračeným výrazom na tvári. Vtedy, presne v ten okamih ako zahliadla jeho zachmúrenú tvár, jej zovrelo hruď.

V hlave nedokážala udržať nijakú súvislú myšlienku okrem jednej. Použil Malfoy v tú noc ochranu? Hermiona si rozhodne nepamätala, že by niečo také urobila ona a o jeho počítaní vedela ešte menej. Lenže nechcela sa ho opýtať a robiť zbytočnú paniku, preto radšej mlčala, osamote sa chvela hrôzou a ihneď po práci si išla kúpiť niekoľko rozličných tehotenských testov. Každý jeden bol pozitívny. Všetkých prekliatych päť testov ukazovalo, že je tehotná s Dracom Malfoyom.

Prvé, čo pocítila, bola absolútna a nikdy nekončiaca prázdnota, pretože ten obrovský šok jej nedovolil cítiť vôbec nič. A potom to bolo už iba čisté šialenstvo. Najviac zo všetkého sa mala chuť opiť až do bezvedomia, no to nemohla. Alkohol bola jediná vec, ktorá by jej pomohla zabudnúť na túto hrôzu a ona sa k nemu nesmela ani priblížiť. Tomu hovorila solídna irónia.

Táto situácia ju donútila stratiť hlavu a svoj chladný racionálny prístup, čo viedlo k záchvatu zlosti, za ktorý sa neskôr veľmi habila, pretože za obeť podlo jej zrakadlo v kúpeľni, jedna sklenená váza a pár tanierov. Neskôr všetky rozbité kúsky úž úplne pokojná, s pokorou a slzami padajúcimi z očí pozametala a vyhodila do smetí. Bolo to také... sureálne, neskutočné. Už iba tá myšlienka, že je tehotná, že čaká dieťa, vyznela veľmi nereálne, ale fakt, že ho čaká s Malfoyom, túto nezmyselnosť vyhnal do astronomických rozmerov.

Niekoľko dní po tom zistení bola v práci úplne neužitočná. Nedokázala sa sústrediť na nič iné, ako na to, že v jej tele pomaly rastie nový život. Vyhýbala sa Malfoyovi najviac, ako to šlo, pretože potrebovala premýšľať a jeho prítomnosť ju v tejto činnosti výnimočne rušila. Po troch týždňoch už mala dumania plné zuby a došlo jej, že vlastne už ani niet ničoho, o čom by sa mohla rozhodovať. Ona už vedela, čo bude robiť a teraz to potrebovala oznámiť Malfoyovi.

Slová „Malfoy, som tehotná" mali na neho ohromujúci účinok. Pozrel sa na ňu, ako keby jej narástla ďalši hlava a potom sa zasmial. Snažil sa z toho urobiť akýsi zvrátený vtip, no Hermiona mu v očiach videla ten šok, ktorý ho zasiahol. Vedel, že hovorila pravdu a keď mu vyvrátila jeho úbohý pokus predstierať, že je to iba žart, zložil hlavu do dlaní a zostal ticho sedieť vo svojej kancelárii.

„Viem, že je to... nečakané, ale urobili sme chybu, keď sme si nedávali pozor a za chyby sa väčšinou platí," vecne povedala, sledujúc ho pozornými očami. „Zistila som to pred tromi týždňami, ale hovorím ti to až teraz, lebo som potrebovala nejaký čas na to, aby som sa s tým vyrovnala a premyslela si, čo budem robiť."

Mlčal a stále mal hlavu zloženú v dlaniach. Hermiona si povzdychla. „To dieťa si nechám, na potrat v žiadnom prípade nejdem," povedala, znejúc rozhodne. „Nečakám ani, že sa na jeho vychovávaní budeš podieľať a ani ťa do ničoho nebudem nútiť, ak nebudeš chcieť, ale myslela som si, že by si o tom mal minimálne vedieť."

Ani tento raz jej neodpovedal. Hermiona nemala potuchy, čo sa mu práve preháňalo hlavou, ale ak to bolo aspoň trochu podobné tomu, čo prežívala ona, asi by sa mala veľmi rýchlo stratiť z jeho dohľadu, aby náhodou neutŕžila nejakú ujmu. Ešte chvíľu počkala, či si to nerozmyslí a predsa len pretne to ticho, no keď stále mlčal, potichu sa vytratila z jeho kancelárie.

000

Hoci bola rozhodnutá si to dieťa nechať a hoci vedela, že je to tá najsprávnejšia vec, pretože ona potrat neuznávala, nemohla prestať s neustálym uisťovaním sa, že nerobí chybu. Stále sa presviedčala o tom, že je to dobré rozhodnutie a že napokon bude všetko v poriadku, a preto to takmer vyzeralo, ako keby pochybovala. Lenže ona mala už dvadsaťsedem rokov, čo bol ideálny vek na to mať dieťa a... nuž, doteraz na mužov nemala bohvieaké šťastie a občas jej napadlo, či si vôbec niekedy nájde niekoho, za koho sa vydá a bude s ním mať deti. Tieto obavy a fakt, že ona sama sa už cítila na rolu matky dokonale pripravená, spôsobili, že si na tú myšlienku úplne zvykla. A nie len to! To dieťa nebolo iba Malfoyovo, ale aj jej a ona si ho zamilovala skôr, než jej vôbec začalo byť vidieť bruško.

Nezáležalo jej na tom, či ho Malfoy prijme, či bude ochotný starať sa oňho spolu s ňou, pretože ona ho milovala už teraz a za nič na svete by sa ho nevzdala. A keď si to uvedomila, keď zistila, že sa vlastne na to maličké začína tešiť, zacítila taký pokoj, aký naposledy cítila, keď bola ešte dieťaťom a chodila na Rokfort, ale Voldemort sa zdal byť iba vzdialená a veľmi hmlistá hrozba, ktorá ju nijako veľmi neovplyvňovala.

Hermiona sa neodvážila hádať, ako sa k tomu postaví blondiak, pretože po tom čo dospel, zistila, že sa veľmi zmenil a že ho vlastne takmer vôbec nepozná. Preto nevedela odhadnúť jeho ďalšie kroky, no nech sa chystal spraviť čokoľvek, ona bola pripravená postarať sa o dieťa sama. A hoci ho, ako už povedala, v posledných rokoch ako človeka veľmi nepoznala, očakávala tú najhoršiu variantu zo všetkých. Preto bola taká prekvapená, keď sa dva týždne po jej oznamení, že je s ním tehotná, dovalil do jej bytu s ústami plnými pobúrených výčitiek.

„Ako si si mohla čo i len na jednu sekundu myslieť, že by som ťa požiadal, aby si išla na potrat?" zajačal na ňu, len čo otvorila dvere a ona vyľakane nadskočila. Vyvalila na neho oči, kým Malfoy sa bez pozvania nahrnul dnu. „Ako môžeš byť taká hlúpa!"

„Čo?" vyšlo jej z úst a ohromene na neho zízala.

„Radšej si ani nechcem predstaviť, čo si o mne myslíš, keď si predpokladala, že by som chcel, aby si sa toho dieťaťa zbavila!" znechutene povedal, ignorujúc jej otázku.

„Nepovedala som predsa, že som si myslela, že..."

„Nie?" rýchlo ju prerušil ostrým zvolaním a zaboril do nej svoje nahnevané oči. „A kto mi povedal, že na potrat v žiadnom prípade nejde, takým tónom, ako keby očakával, že ho k tomu budem nútiť?"

Otvorila ústa, aby sa obránila, ale potom ich zavrela. Musela uznať, že mal trochu pravdu. Naozaj predpokladala, že toto je to, čo od nej bude žiadať.

„Takže... teda to dieťa chceš?" spýtala sa, aby sa uistila.

„Samozrejme, že ho chcem! Je to aj _moja_ dieťa, pre Merlina! Nikdy by som ti nedovolil, aby si sa ho zbavila."

Hermiona sa nadýchla sčasti vediac, kam toto všetko smeruje. „To znamená, že sa o neho chceš starať spolu so mnou?"

„Iste."

Zvraštila čelo. S týmto nerátala! Pripravila sa presne na opačnú možnosť!

„Čo je?" podráždene vyštekol Malfoy, keď uvidel jej zamračený pohľad.

„Nič," odvetila a pokrčila plecami. „Len som to nečakala."

„Viem, že nie," odvrkol, podišiel ku kuchynskému pultu a položil tam hnedé papierové vrecko, ktoré držal v ruke.

„Čo je to?" vyzvedala Hermiona a podozrievavo sa dívala na vrecko.

„Priniesol som ti nejaké elixíry na posilnenie pre teba a dieťa, niečo proti rannej nevoľnosti a bolesti krížov... Býva ti ráno zle?"

Zažmurkala a iba... zízala. Čo sa to, do pekla, práve stalo? Naozaj, toto bolo úplne šialené. „Nemám rannú nevoľnosť, na to je príliš skoro, ešte nie som ani v druhom mesiaci. A bolesti krížov? Tie ženy mávajú v posledných týždňoch tehotenstva, nie v prvých!"

Malfoy iba pokrčil plecami, asi mu to bolo jedno. „Chcel som, aby si bola pripravená na všetko."

„Ja som."

„No, v každom prípade, Grangerová, ak by si čokoľvek potrebovala, daj mi vedieť a ja to zariadim."

To bolo smiešne, fakt. Čo je akože ona? Nesvojprávna? „Nie som úplne neschopná, Malfoy, viem sa o seba postarať sama," vytisla pomedzi zuby totálne napálená. Asi na ňu už mali vplyv tehotenské hormóny, pretože za normálnych okolností by ju to tak veľmi nedožralo. Merlin, snáď len nebude patriť medzi tie ženy, ktoré budú mať extrémne výkyvy nálad a rôzne čudesné chute.

„Ako myslíš," odbil ju. „Len mi daj vedieť a ja sa o všetko postarám."

Ani nič nepovedala, taká bola napajedená.

„A nerob žiadne hlúposti, jasné? Chcem, aby sa to dieťa narodilo živé a zdravé," povedal jej skôr, než opustil jej byt a zanechal jú úplne šokovanú.

000

Tretí mesiac...

Po pár týždňoch musela Hermiona neochotne priznať, že elixír proti rannej nevoľnosti, čo jej kúpil Malfoy, jej napokon prišiel veľmi vhod. Teraz si už ani nevedela predstaviť deň bez jednej malej lyžičky toho zázračného moku. Len škoda, že si prísnejšie nestrážila, koľko má ešte vo fľaštičke, pretože elixír jej došiel práve vo chvíli, keď ráno nemala čas zbehnúť do obchodu, ale musela sa ponáhľať do práce.

No a potom to aj podľa toho vyzeralo.

„Grangerová?"

Pri vyvrátení polovice toho, čo jej ostalo v žalúdku, naozaj nepotrebovala mať svedkov.

„Choď preč," podarilo sa jej vyjachtať medzi dvoma vlnami.

„Si v poriadku?" nedal sa odbyť a zalomcoval dverami na toalete, ktoré našťastie zamkla. Ale ako si mohla myslieť, že by ho to mohlo zastaviť?

Jednoduchým kúzlom odomkol zámok a vliezol za ňou. Zacítila, ako jej odhrnul vlasy z tváre a na čelo pritlačil niečo vlhké a studené.

„Ja to tak nenávidím!" zaskučala.

Keď už konečne nebolo nič, čo by mohla Hermiona vydáviť, vyčerpane sa vystrela a tou mokrou vreckovkou si utrela ústa. Malfoy jej pomohol na nohy a po opláchnutí úst ju zaviedol do svojej kancelárie aj napriek tomu, že proti tomu protestovala.

„Iba si vezmem kabát, tvoje veci a odprevadím ťa domov," povedal jej, ale ona si sadla na pohovku v rohu jeho kancelárie a tvrdohlavo pokrútila hlavou.

„Je to iba obyčajná ranná nevoľnosť, neumieram! Došiel mi elixír a ráno som si ho nestihla ísť kúpiť," vysvetlila a unavene sa oprela o operadlo.

Na chvíľu nastalo v miestosti ticho, no potom sa Malfoy ozval znova.

„Ako si to mohla povedať?" nahnevane vyhŕkol, Hermiona otvorila oči a začudovane na neho pozrela. „Ako si mohla povedať, že naše dieťa nenávidíš?"

„Čo že? Nič také som nepovedala!"

„Povedala! Povedala si ‚Ja to tak nenávidím!'"

Hermiona prevrátila očami, a potom si povzdychla. „Myslela som tým, že nenávidím rannú nevoľnosť, nie dieťa, preboha!"

Malfoy na chvíľu zmĺkol, skoro to vyzeralo, ako keby sa hanbil za to, čo predpokladal. „Aj tak ideš domov," povedal napokon.

„Nie, nejdem," zamumlala. „Som v poriadku, iba trochu unavená. Na pár minút si ľahnem a potom budem čerstvá ako rybyčka, uvidíš."

Keď asi sekundu po tom, čo zmĺkla, zaspala, Malfoy ju chvíľu zamračene pozoroval, ale napokon si povzdychol, nechal ju tak a išiel jej radšej dokúpiť ten elixír.

000

Piaty mesiac...

Bol piatok, keď jej domov nečakane prišiel balíček. Bola to malá krabička zabalená do strieborného papiera s jej menom napísaným na vrchnu. Hermiona ju s očakávaním otvorila a keď v nej uvidela dvojo malinkých háčkovaných ponožiek – úplne prvý kúsok oblečenia pre bábätko -, neubránila sa slzám dojatia.

„Tie ponožky sú nádherné," akoby mimochodom povedala, keď s Malfoyom čakala u sv. Munga na pravidelnú prehliadku.

On iba pokrčil plecami, nechcel z toho robiť nijaké veľké gesto. „Uvidel som ich vo výklade a zapáčili sa mi," stroho odvetil a Hermiona sa uškrnula.

Keď ich zavolali dnu a ona si mala ľahnúť na lehátko s vyhrnutým tričkom, cítila sa trochu čudne, pretože Malfoy ju takto odhalenú ešte nevidel. Teda... videl, ale vtedy nebola tehotná! Po ultrazvuku ho Hermiona požiadala, aby ju nechal s ošetrovateľkou na chvíľku osamote, lebo si s ňou potrebovala pohovoriť o veciach, ktoré nechcela, aby počul.

Keď vyšla z ordinácie, čakal ju opretý o stenu. Podišla k nemu a podávala mu jednu pohybujúcu sa fotografiu ich dieťaťa.

„Požiadala som doktorku, aby mi urobila kópiu," potichu povedala, strčila mu fotku to ruky a kráčala k východu.

000

Siedmy mesiac...

„Áno, jedla som! Prestaň ma konečne kontrolovať, Malfoy, už toho mám plné zuby. Nie som malé decko!" zajačala na neho Hermiona, schmatla svoje sako a dupotala k vchodovým dverám.

„Kam ideš?"

„Kam asi?" odvrkla a stisla kľučku. „Domov."

„Hovoríš, že nie si malé decko, ale práve sa tak správaš. Veď chcem iba tvoje dobro," pokojne jej dohováral, čo ju dopálilo ešte oveľa viac.

„A čo keby si ma pre zmenu nechal napokoji?"

„To dieťa, čo nosíš pod srdcom, je aj moje a ja sa o neho budem starať! A ak chrániť ho, znamená – aspoň kým sa nenarodí – chrániť aj teba, tak sa s tým budeš musieť zmieriť!"

„Choď do pekla," bola jej odpoveď, po ktorej za sebou následne poriadne zatresla dvere.

V noci v ten istý deň sa Draco zobudil na to, ako mu niekto zbesilo a poriadne hlučne trieska na dvere. Naštvane vyskočil z postele, dobehol ku dverám a trhnutím ich otvoril, pripravený najačať na kohokoľvek, kto ho budí. No keď pred sebou zbadal stáť Hermionu s vystrašeným výrazom na tvári a slzami na krajíčku, hruď mu stislo neblahé tušenie.

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa a vtiahol ju dnu.

„Krvácam."

„Čože?" nerozumel a začal si obzerať jej postavu, aby videl, kde je zranená.

„Krvácam z maternice. Neviem, čo sa deje, nič ma nebolí, ale našla som si na nohavičkách krv," roztrasene vysvetľovala, po tvári jej skĺzla prvá slza.

Našťastie, on na rodiel od Hermiony nestratil duchaprítomnosť. „Niečo na seba hodím a okamžite ideme k Mungovi."

Hermiona prikývla, no on už bol na polceste do spálne, aby sa obliekol.

Na pohotovosti sa ich okamžite ujala čaromedička a zaviedla Hermionu do ordinácie. Keď chcela pred Dracom zatvoriť dvere, zatavil ju.

„Idem s ňou," povedal tónom, ktorý nedovoľoval nijaké námietky. Jediný osoba, ktorá by ho odtiaľ mohla vyhodiť, bola Hermiona, ale keď sa na ňu pozrel, žiadajúc od nej povolenie, vďačne prikývla a nechala ho chytiť ju za ruku.

„Všetko je v najlepšom poriadku," povedala po vyšetrení čaromedička. „Nenašla som nič nezvyčajné, dieťatko je v poriadku, placenta narušená nie je, pravdepodobne to bola perióda, niekedy sa to stáva, hoci sa obávam, že na to ani v dnešnej dobe nemáme vysvetlenie. Ale rozumiem, že ste sa zľakli a urobili ste dobre, že ste prišli."

Hermiona takmer omdlela úľavou a keď ju Draco upokojujúco objal, nemohla za to objatie necítiť vďačnosť.

000

Ôsmy mesiac...

„Takto to ďalej nemôže fungovať," povedal Draco v jedno popoludnie, keď Hermione dovliekol do bytu kočík.

Hermiona sa na neho zmätene obzrela. „Čo takto nemôže fungovať?"

„Môj syn nebude bývať v tomto... byte," povedal napokon a so znechuteným výrazom na tvári sa poobzeral okolo seba.

„Čo je zlé na mojom byte?"

„Radšej sa spýtaj, čo tu nie je zlé!"

Prevrátila očami. „Kedy prestaneš byť taký snob? A kde inde by som podľa teba mala asi tak bývať?"

Draco pokrčil ramenami. „Niečo ti nájem."

„Nie," rázne to zamietla. „Nebudeš mi kupovať nijaký byt, ja som tu spokojná."

„Nemôžeš odo mňa čakať, že svojmu synovi dovolím bývať v niečom takom... takom..."

„Akom?" výhražne sa spýtala s prižmúrenými očami Hermiona.

„V niečom takom podradnom."

„Malfoy, možno s týmto veľkým bruchom vyzerám neškodne, ale ver mi, že tehotenstvo nemalo nijaký vplyv na môj mozog, takže všetky hnusné kliatby si pamätám veľmi dobre. Radím ti teda, aby si ma radšej neprovokoval."

Draco prevrátil očami a na znak mieru nadvihol obe ruky dlaňami smerom k nej. „Len si myslím, že to dieťa si zaslúži niečo lepšie. A ten byt by mohol byť bližšie k tomu môjmu."

„Premiestnenie vôbec netrvá tak dlho a ak chceš, môžeš podať na ministerstvo žiadosť o vytvorenie letaxového spojenia medz našimi krbmi," navrhla Hermiona. „O presťahovaní sa nemienim ani baviť. Mimochodom... ako vieš, že to bude chlapec? Povedali sme si ,že sa necháme prekvapiť. Možno je to dievča..."

Draco sa tajnostkársky uškrnul, ako keby vedel niečo, o čom ona nemala ani tušenia. „Malfoyovci majú vždy prvého chlapca."

Hermiona sa kyslo zaksichtila. „Aha. Ale asi zabúdaš na jednu maličkosť – ja nie som Malfoyová."

„Ale to dieťa bude..."

000

Prvý mesiac...

„Ako sa má môj malý metlobalista?" prihovoril sa Draco dieťaťu v kolíske, vzal ho do náručia a vystrel sa. Keď sa stretol s Hermioniným vyčerpaným pohľadom, zamračil sa. „Unavená?"

„Skôr mám pocit, že mŕtva," zamrmlala a zvalila sa na pohovku.

„Tak prečo teda nejdeš aspoň na chvíľku bývať ku mne? Tak sa pri Scorpiusovi budeme môcť striedať," žiadal ju už asi po dvadsiatykrát.

„Možno ťa napokon vezmem za slovo," zamumlala, strčila si pod hlavu vankúš a zatvorila oči.

000

„Môžem sa ťa niečo spýtať?" ozvalo sa za Hermionou, ktorá práve ukladala Scorpiusa do postieľky v izbe, ktorú pre ich syna zariadil Malfoy vo svojom byte.

„Hm?"

„Si sklamaná, že je to chlapec? Viem, že si chcela dievča..."

Hermiona sa usmiala, z komody vzala knižku a sadla si do húpacieho kresla vedľa postieľky. „Chcela som síce dievča, ale nie som sklamaná. Ako by som aj mohla! Veď sa na neho pozri!" Uprela svoje medové oči na syna a tvár jej znežnela. „A okrem toho, kto vie, možno niekedy v budúcnosti budem mať aj dcéru... človek nikdy nevie, čo ho v živote postretne."

Draco prikývol a keď začala nahlas čítať, potichu vykĺzol z miestnosti. Oprel sa o stenu vedľa dverí tak, aby ho nevidela a počúval jej upokojujúci hlas. V hrudi sa mu niečo nepríjemne skrútilo, ale napokon sa usmial.

„Áno, možno budeme mať aj dcéru," povedal sám pre seba, odlepil sa od steny a išiel ohriať večeru, ktorú pre nich objednal v reštaurácii.

KONIEC


End file.
